There has been a long standing need to have a specific tool for removing and replacing valve stem seals when the cylinder head is still on the engine, especially when the engine is still within the vehicle. With the proper tool, a user can compress the valve springs to remove them and replace the valve stem seals quickly and easily without removing the cylinder head.